


Yours

by SunSkip



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSkip/pseuds/SunSkip
Summary: Lisa is full of sweet words and reassurances but Chaeyoung is tired of all the talk.She wants more.She needs more.





	Yours

 

 

 

"Lisa?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you always pick Jennie and Jisoo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever we get asked who we would date or who's the sexiest, the most charismatic member, you always pick them." Chaeyoung points out.

"Well," Lisa looks up in thought, "why not?"

_Why not?_

Chaeyoung silently glowers at the side of Lisa's head and the red head quickly tries to justify herself.

"I mean...whenever Jennie walks into a room, it's like she commands full attention, you know? And, Jisoo, she was practically born a model." She waves off as if that simple explanation would satisfy the brunette.

_What about me?_  Chaeyoung thinks.

_What do you think about me?_

"Do you like them?" She blurts out before she can think better of it.

"Of course, I love them, they're basically family, Chaeng."

Lisa notices Chaeyoung shifting uncomfortably in her seat and turns to her, swinging one arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"I love you, too," she whispers into the brunette's ear, as if unveiling some deep dark secret that no one else can ever know, "I love _you_ the most."

She places a lingering kiss on her cheek and smiles at the beautiful blush that blooms over the latter's face at the simple gesture.

"You always say that," Chaeyoung mutters.

"And I mean it," Lisa smiles and tucks a stray strand of hair behind the older girl's ear, "every time."

"Do you mean it the way I want you to, though?"

Lisa's eyebrows come together in a cute little frown that Chaeyoung can't help but love.

"I mean it in every way."

"Really?"

Lisa nods.

An idea pops into Chaeyoung's head.

"So, you won't mind if I do _this_?"

Her hand reaches for Lisa's nape and she crashes their lips together with far more force than was originally intended. Lisa's eyes go wide in shock, her arms frozen in place.

Chaeyoung rarely initiates anything.

The kiss only lasts a couple of seconds. Chaeyoung barely has time to taste Lisa's lips and ingrain it in her memory.

Lisa didn't even kiss her back.

When she pulls away from the younger girl, Lisa is as red as a tomato.

"R-Rosie-,"

Chaeyoung frowns, "You didn't like it?"

"N-no, I mean, _yes_! I did, I really did. I just wasn't expecting you to do," Lisa stares at her lips and Chaeyoung smirks, " _that_."

The older girl starts to lean in again and Lisa's breath catches in her throat.

"Chaeng-,"

"Shh," Chaeyoung whispers against her lips and Lisa doesn't have it in herself to push her away.

She doesn't want to.

And, so, she does the only thing she can. She pulls her closer, tangles her hands in dark brown locks, and savors every moment, every last second.

Chaeyoung's tongue swipes at her bottom lip and Lisa immediately opens her mouth to give her more access. She moans when she feels the older girl twist her hand in her hair and pull her even closer.

"Wake up, we brought food!" Jisoo shouts from the doorway and Lisa nearly falls off the couch with the force she pulls herself away.

"Un-unnie," the red head tries to fix her hair and straighten out her shirt without being too obvious, "hey."

Chaeyoung grins at her flustered expression.

"Welcome back, unnie."

"Oh, you're awake?" Jisoo notices them awkwardly sitting at opposite ends of the couch.

"Why do you look so flustered?" Jennie comes up behind Jisoo, two bags of food in her hands.

Chaeyoung's grin widens.

"W-what? We're not. I'm not. We were just," she scans the room, trying to come up with a lie.

"Lisa was trying to kiss me," Chaeyoung pipes in and Lisa turns to her with wide eyes, absolute horror flashing in her eyes at the older girl's gall.

"Of course she was," Jennie sighs and walks over to set the bags down on the dinner table.

"And here I thought I was the only girl for you," Jisoo brings a hand up over her heart and feigns being hurt.

Lisa takes one glance at Chaeyoung then turns back to Jisoo.

"You are," she gets up and places kisses all over Jisoo's face while the older girl playfully swats her hands away and giggles.

Chaeyoung's smile disappears.

"What about me, huh?" Jennie crosses her arms over her chest and pretends to glare.

"You too!" Lisa releases a still giggling Jisoo and repeats her actions with Jennie.

The shorter brunette tries to suppress a grin and lightly pushes at Lisa, "Okay, okay, I get it."

Lisa, finally happy with herself, turns to the food and starts to dig through the containers.

She doesn't notice the withering glare that a certain brunette is directing at her back.

 

**

 

"Hey, Rosie, do y-," Lisa walks into Chaeyoung's room with the intent of asking her something.

Something that gets shoved into the back of her mind when the older girl's lips crash against hers with urgency. Her back hits the wall and she gasps into the brunette's mouth, her hands automatically reaching for purchase on the latter's hips to steady herself.

Chaeyoung devours her mouth and starts grinding against her. Lisa tries to hold back, tries to suppress her moans, but desperately fails when the brunette bites down on her lip and slips her knee in between her thighs.

" _Fuck_ ," Lisa buries her face into her neck, "Chaeng, please."

"Please, what?"

_Please, what?_ Lisa asks herself.

_Please, stop?_

_Please, keep going?_

She can't settle on a decision through her heat muddled brain.

"I- we'll wake them," she pants.

Chaeyoung stops and looks at her, her eyes glistening with something Lisa hasn't seen before.

"I don't fucking care."

Her lips latch onto Lisa's neck again, sucking, biting, marking her and Lisa wants to push her away.

Stop this.

Whatever _this_ is, because Chaeyoung is driving her crazy.

She's overwhelmed.

She wants it to stop.

 

But she doesn't.

 

Not really.

 

Not at all.

 

She wraps her arms around the brunette's neck and pulls her closer.

Chaeyoung pulls away, nearly rips off her own shirt in an attempt to get it off her small frame as quickly as possible and Lisa's eyes cloud over with desire.

The brunette's lips pull up into a smirk at the desired effect she had on the younger girl, "Take it off."

Lisa takes off her shirt and tosses it aside. Chaeyoung's hungry eyes rake over her body, she licks her lips.

" _All_ of it."

Lisa gapes at her for a second and Chaeyoung can see the small flicker of hesitation swimming in her eyes. She pulls her against her body and gives her a slow, languid kiss. Her hands slowly travel down to the waistband of Lisa's shorts and tug downwards. Lisa whimpers into her mouth and lets her.

She kisses her way down the red head's body until the shorts are fully off and looks up to marvel at the beauty before her. Lisa meets her eyes and blushes.

"Don't look at me like that," she tugs her back up.

"Like what?" Chaeyoung trails her hands over the younger girl's abdomen and pecks her lips.

"Like," Lisa's eyes flicker to her lips and Chaeyoung's smile widens, "you want to eat me."

"Oh," the brunette starts walking Lisa towards the bed and pushes her back onto it, "but I do."

She rips off the younger girl's undergarments in two swift motions and places herself between her legs.

"Wait," Lisa stops her before their lips clash together once more, "you too."

"What?"

"Take it off."

Chaeyoung readily complies and goes back to her original position, "Happy?"

Lisa ogles her, a smirk growing on her face, "No."

She flips their positions and places her thigh in between Chaeyoung's legs, slowly grinding down on her and trailing kisses down her neck.

"Lis- ah," she gasps, "you're so unfair."

Lisa pauses, the underlying tone of the older girl's voice catching her off guard. She pulls back and rests half her weight on her elbows.

"How?"

"You're always flirting with them," Chaeyoung motions at the door and Lisa frowns. "And you won't even let me have this."

"Jennie and Jisoo unnie?"

"Yes, _them_ , who else?"

"What do you mean I won't let you have this? You have me Rosie, I don't do _this_ with them."

"I know, I just-" Chaeyoung sighs and runs an exasperated hand through her hair, "I wish you'd actually let me take control for once."

Lisa shakes her head, a small laugh escaping her, "Is that what this is all about?"

Chaeyoung covers her face in embarrassment.

Lisa chuckles and pulls her hands away from her face, "Okay."

She climbs off the older girl and settles down on the bed beside her.

"You can have it."

Chaeyoung looks at her in mild shock before her brain catches up to her mouth.

"Really?"

Lisa reaches out to cup her cheek, "You know I'd give you anything."

Chaeyoung takes that as her cue and drapes herself over the younger girl, her hips slip in between the latter's thighs like a puzzle piece and Lisa wraps her legs around her, pulling her closer still.

Lisa lifts her hips, grinding, searching for some form of release and Chaeyoung chuckles into her mouth.

"Stay still."

She trails her hand downwards, over her breasts and abdomen, her touch feather light. Lisa stills in anticipation and whimpers l against her lips when she finally reaches her core.

Chaeyoung moves her fingers over her clit in small, tight, circles and sucks a nipple into her mouth.

The red head arches up into her touch, her nails raking over the brunette's back, leaving small scratches behind.

Chaeyoung picks up speed and just when Lisa is about orgasm, she stops.

"Keep going," Lisa pants, "don't stop."

"I think...it's time I showed you a little something," the brunette disentangles herself from the red head and heads straight into the joint bathroom.

" _What_? Chaeyoung, what the hell?"

"Stay right there," she orders over her shoulder.

Lisa waits.

And waits.

Nearly ten minutes pass before Chaeyoung reappears at the doorway and Lisa's breath catches in her throat at the mere sight of her.

"What do you think?" Chaeyoung approaches her and stops just before the bed.

Lisa gapes.

"It's...big."

Chaeyoung chuckles and glances down at the black dildo and the harness that is holding it in place, firmly strapped to her thighs and hips.

"I know."

"I don't think I can-,"

"You can," Chaeyoung pushes the younger girl back against the bed, her eyes flashing with determination, "and you will."

She climbs further up the bed and places herself between the red head's legs.

"Chaeng-,"

Lisa is quickly hushed by the latter's forefinger.

"You're so wet already, just relax and it won't hurt, okay?"

Lisa nods. She feels the dildo brush against her inner thigh, dangerously close to her sex, and shudders in anticipation.

Chaeyoung runs its length between her folds slowly, covering it in Lisa's juices. She takes her time, wanting Lisa to get accustomed to the idea of having something bigger, and longer, than three of her fingers inside of her. When she's done she looks up at the younger girl for approval. Lisa nods and Chaeyoung takes the shaft in her hand. She maneuvers it so the tip is directly in front of Lisa's entrance and starts pushing in, slowly.

Lisa gasps and reaches out for something to hold on to, the blankets being the nearest thing. The tip has barely entered her and she can already feel her walls stretching to accommodate its width.

Her eyes are watering due to the pain of being stretched so but part of her can already feel the pleasure.

Chaeyoung stops, the shaft is only in halfway but Lisa is visibly trembling and she can see the tears building in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Is it too much?"

Lisa shakes her head, "It's fine, keep going."

Chaeyoung trusts that Lisa will stop her at any point if she is, in fact, hurting her. So, she keeps going.

She doesn't stop until the full nine inches are inside the younger girl. She leans forward and places a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You're doing good, baby," she smiles and sweeps the girl's bangs out of her face, "tell me when."

She spends the next couple of minutes placing small kisses all over Lisa's face, along her jawline, down her neck, her touch gentle and caring.

It's not until Lisa starts squirming underneath her that Chaeyoung realizes she's looking for friction. She smirks and slowly moves her hips back, the shaft coming out, already completely soaked. Lisa whimpers and wraps her arms around her neck.

Chaeyoung nearly pulls it all the way out then slowly pushes back in, her pace increasing with each thrust.

Lisa can feel every centimeter of the member deep inside her, her walls clenching and unclenching around its length. Every time Chaeyoung thrusts, she somehow seems to be getting deeper, hitting a spot inside her that is quickly driving her to the edge.

The obscene wet sounds that reverberate throughout the room as Chaeyoung drives in even deeper, harder, faster, turn her on more than anything.

In mere minutes Lisa's back is arching off the bed, a moan on her lips, her legs wrapping around Chaeyoung's waist, unconsciously pulling her deeper.

Chaeyoung keeps pumping in and out until the very last second, until Lisa collapses back on the bed, completely spent.

She slows down and pulls out, the length of the dildo covered in Lisa's come. She smiles and slides a finger over it to get a taste of it herself.

"Did you like it?" She whispers as she kisses her way down Lisa's abdomen and wraps her lips around her clit, flicks it with her tongue and continues down to her entrance.

Lisa moans and arches up into her touch.

Chaeyoung plunges her tongue inside and laps up every last drop that she can find.

" _Fuck_ , Rosie."

She smirks, "I just did."

" _More_ ," Lisa moans and Chaeyoung can't possibly deny a request like _that_.

She removes her mouth and forcibly flips Lisa around so she's lying on her stomach.

"Get on all fours," she demands and Lisa has never heard her sound so...dominating.

She's never been at Chaeyoung's mercy quite like this.

She finds that she likes it.

Very much so.

She complies and awaits further instruction.

"Spread your legs," Chaeyoung taps at her inner thigh Lisa is just about ready come again.

She spreads her legs farther apart and lowers her head.

Chaeyoung shuffles behind her until she's positioned right at her back. She takes the shaft and lightly presses the tip to Lisa's clit before sliding it down her slit.

Once.

Twice.

She stops and positions it in front of her entrance. Her hands grip Lisa's hips and she thrusts inside, all the way down to the base.

A loud moan rips from Lisa's throat and she swears she can see stars. The unexpected force nearly has her buckling and falling face first onto the bed but Chaeyoung's strong grip on her hips keeps her in place.

The older girl, instead of slowing down, sets an unrelenting pace. She finds that fucking Lisa in this position places her in the perfect angle to constantly hit her g-spot.

Lisa grabs the nearest pillow and buries her face in it in hopes of muffling her own loud moans.

Chaeyoung stops.

"No," she throws the pillow aside, "I want to hear you."

Without pause, she continues her ruthless assault and Lisa can't hold back anymore, not with the way Chaeyoung is pounding into her like there's no tomorrow.

She comes with a moan and buries her face in the crook of her elbow.

She crumbles forward, unable to support her own weight.

Just when she thinks she'll have a second to breathe Chaeyoung pulls out, flips her over, and ruthlessly thrusts back into her.

"Chae- ah," she claws at the older girl's back and leaves angry red lines in her tracks.

A tear slides down her face due to the overwhelming feeling of being filled so completely, so soon. She's still hypersensitive from her previous orgasm.

Chaeyoung is leaning over her, panting into her ear, and her shoulder is so close that Lisa has the urge to bite on it, to mark her, just as Chaeyoung did to her. So, she does. With one last thrust Chaeyoung buries herself deep inside her, Lisa's walls are convulsing uncontrollably, and she bites down hard enough to break the skin of Chaeyoung's shoulder.

The brunette yelps and has an orgasm of her own, she collapses on top of the red head. Simply hearing the younger girl moan every few seconds had been driving her to the edge. When she finally turned her around and got a good look at the pure ecstasy written all over her face, _that_ had sent a wave of pleasure and satisfaction straight to her core.

She buries her face into the red head's neck and tries to take a deep breath.

They stay like that until their breaths are no longer coming in short gasps of air.

.

.

.

.

"Did you just bite me?"

"...yes?"

"Lisa!" Chaeyoung smacks her arm and Lisa yelps.

"You bit me first."

"I gave you a hickey, there's a difference."

"Several, you gave me _several_ hickeys," Lisa argues.

"But you actually _bit_ me, how am I supposed to explain that away?"

Chaeyoung tries to shift and they're both immediately reminded that she's still buried to the base inside Lisa when a whimper escapes her mouth.

"Sorry," Chaeyoung kisses her and slowly pulls out. Lisa suddenly feels incredibly empty. She sighs.

"It's okay... I'm sorry I bit you."

Chaeyoung looks at her and Lisa knows exactly what she's thinking.

"It's okay."

She smiles and hopes that Chaeyoung can read the emotions she wants to convey with just a simple look.

 

_I love you, too._

_I love you the most._

 

 

 

 

***************

Requested by onie85, hope you liked it!

**AN** : Welp, there's that.

I haven't had power for over a day now (kill me), so I literally wrote this whole thing on my phone. It's absolutely dreadful. I hate it lol

I was gonna work on ch 2 of WIL but the draft and outline are both in my PC (which I can't use rn) :/


End file.
